


The Tourniquet of a Baron and Fortune Teller

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeon Fantasy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: In which, a Former Province Baron, also known as Shido Magoroku finds a mysterious Fortune Teller that goes by the name Sophia that has her own goals in mind.
Relationships: Death Ruler Gallows & Shidou Magoroku, Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov, Mysterious Fortune Teller Sophia/Former Province Baron Shido
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much unfinished and incomplete, not really edited so some bits are missing, my last fic of the year. This was my last project in 2020 and I wanted to leave it in 2020, someday I'll go back to this because I do have plenty of ideas but I'd like to spend my 2021 on fresh projects and a fresh start!

The Dungeon World works conversely from most worlds, for one, they all had titles. The titles that they all held to their own. A title you were born with, proudly owning it and working your part. The reputable ones were Braves and Demon Lords, which often clashed against one another. 

For him, Shido Magoroku was a proud Province Baron! He was known as the great, “Province Baron, Shido”. Someone high in the command. A ruler! A Baron! A high title of honor, a name he held proudly to himself. He thought highly of himself, as egotistical as he was.

The subjects knew who he was by the way he dressed. He’s clothed in a long purple robe that had golden trippings along the side. Not only was it a robe, but it also was a jacket with a hoodie, with a fluffy side and orange padding from the inside. His robe was tied by a blood-red ribbon that kept it all together. His innumerable rings, three on each side with the golden, green, and red. Along with golden wrist bands only displayed his wealth. He made sure everyone knew just how powerful he was by dawning different kinds of golden. But not too much, just the right amount will do.

He looked down at the underlings and commanded them as such. He cared not for any of those worthless pawns. He saw them all as ignorant fools who were just pawns to his game. Every single one of them should know he could only lead them. There’s nothing in this pathetic world that could even come close to his rain. And so they will have been forced to bow down to him. He sat on his throne, a light green one.

“Come, bring me more tribute~!” He ordered them to bring him tribute, which was gold and sushi. He asked for more tribute as he stood at the top. 

Of course, the pressure and weight of the role were high, as expected however, it felt like nothing to him. And golden laced sandals and a golden headpiece.

Not only that but, unlike normal Dungeon World monsters, the authorities had multiple worlds attached. It wasn’t as confusing as one may sound. Those were called sub-worlds in this world, the worlds that your human counterpart was bound to use forever and clung to. His sub-world was Darkness Dragon World. He didn’t know much of his human world counterpart other than the fact that they use “Death” and “Deep” cards, was heavily into the idea of “Dangerous Killer Death!” and had Gallows as a Buddy.

However, it was possible to look into the other world and travel to it but Shido found himself not needing to. The idea of meeting his human counterpart did cross his mind, especially when he was just a little boy in training. He only hoped that his human counterpart was such as great as he was. But he had high hope that was the case.

And that was all thanks to his beloved father, the person he did everything for. He loved the idea of making his father proud and showing him. Luckily, his father would constantly praise him.

The sun was pouring on the land as always. 

He was cautious in his throne, planned ahead. There’s no reason he should be acting like that but he always thought: Just in case, as they say. Despite always being prepared and cautious, nothing could prepare him for what was about to come and that was being overturned. He was confident, a little too overconfident that was his downfall. But he didn’t blame himself for his faults, he believed he had none.

“Why me!?” He was kicked out, defeated by those folks. 

No fair! This was no fair at all!

He could barely keep himself from slumping, holding onto a stick to help guild his way. He was far from the castle as his whole outfit was stained. His vision slightly blurred as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. His heart raced, as his body quivered. Throbbing from the beating he faced no long before he was kicked out of the place he called home.

“Those Braves and townsfolk... How dare they betray the Demon Lord Army!” How dare they? Did they know that they were messing with the great Baron Shido! He curses every single one of them. “I'll make sure to return the favor.”

A mini serpentine skeleton with large silver talons claws as hands trailed him from the side. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form. He was no help at all as he trailed and floated closely. He was laughing. 

His mocking and enjoyment laughter at the Baron’s misfortune was ringing in his ears. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” 

“Shut up, Gallows!”

It wasn’t abnormal for him to do so.

The sun from above soaked them like a soft blanket. The sky was cleared as the crisp air blew, as far as he was aware it was a normal summer day in this world. This intense heat from the weather wasn’t helping either. He was near the edges of the woods, close to the castle yet it felt so far away from him. 

“What should I do!?” He asked, to no one but to everyone, “I can’t go back to the throne, not in this condition! And I can’t contact Kyoya-sama either!”

What should he do? 

Gallows was no help at all. But he supposed he had to keep hiking inside of the thick forest. And hope nothing from inside would outright attack him. 

For what felt like hours which was only a few minutes of wandering around and growing sore. He complained and whined, pouting. He hated this. 

His eyes caught something. His whole body halted in the track. He found a girl, looking inside of her orb. It was an odd place to look, especially in the middle of the woods. 

Why here? He thought it was strange, questioning this girl. Deliberately, he peered from the side of the tree. Holding his hands on the railings, to keep himself up and peaked. He narrowed his eyes, focusing closer. 

A white-haired that reminded him of the winter snow with a large sun, no, some sort of monster sun symbol, headband with a long cloth and golden slim strings dangling from the piece. A blue fancy dress that had vastly fancy detailed gold trips, that also divided the dark blue from the lighter shade in the middle. He could tell she also was in a high ranking spot by the number of golden brackets and glistening gold on her folds. The only pink she had was the pins in her tightly wrapped fabric around her waist and the purple bow on her collar. She had plenty of light blue ruffles, along with in her outfit. White boots with hard gray heels. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky looking down at the orb with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. 

Who is that girl?

Her expression is stoic as he concentrated in front of her as if it was sticking like her eyes were some sort of glue. His reaction felt conflicted as to if he met her before. Somewhere. Somehow. As if she’s important but why was that? Who was she? His mind kept questioning this as he kept watching. He narrowed his eyes, examining her closely.

The tan-haired lowered his frame as his eyes were focusing more. As he coldly raised one of his brows, “I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.” But where? 

Her eyes narrowed as she turned off her orb and turned to face him. Oh no! She was turning his way! He panicked, dramatically dipping in the brunches, covering his mouth, hoping that girl, whoever she was, didn’t notice.

Silence swelled the area. 

He wasn’t fond of the sudden silence inside of these woods. 

He gradually and discreetly stirred, looking out in the open fields once more, “Huh? Where did she go?” He blinked a few times, was his mind playing tricks on him? Nonsense, his mind wouldn’t do that!

“Shido.”

His eyes widened as he heard a voice from behind, shouting coldly at him. Wait! He flinched dramatically with a loud yelp. Her eyes were bright and thick eyes that were icy sky-blue. Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice. It wasn’t shocking how this girl knew his name, 

“That’s the great Province Baron, Shido to you!” He boastfully posted, regaining his composure, “And you should show some respect!”

“You mean, “former”, geh.”

The tan-haired narrowed his eyes, before dramatically turning to face the monster. Fisting his hand, “Gallows! Shut up!” A sudden pang of pain caused his ribs, completely forgetting that he was injured from the battle long before. He twitched, instantly hunching down with his hands over the side of his chest, “Owie!” 

She ignored the boy stinging him, “If you really are a Baron, why are you out here covered in dirt?” She questioned. Her voice filled with sternness as her shoulders stood high. “It would be quite inconvenient for you to be out here, wouldn’t it?”

That’s right! He flinched, eyes stretched. He hated to admit that was true. But hung in defeat, he lost his home. And there’s no way he could go back in his current condition.

“Gesha-Gesha!” Gallows mocked his partner’s confused features, “She got you there, Magoroku, geh.”

“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, but I’m a Baron, so cut the attitude!”

Her cold icy eyes caught glimpse of his docile nature. She watched him warily as he was yelp in sudden pain. The only way she was able to even find him because she felt the presence of another near the corner and heard voices. But that lingering feeling as if someone or something was watching was because of him. Call it her third nature that she was able to seek those who were watching her. It was like a sixth sense.

“Shido. Do you know where he is?”

He blinked, “What?” He was confused. 

She narrowed her eyes. Not the answer she wanted. “You have information about the whereabouts of Gaen Kyoya-sama, don’t you?” She sought, “Tell me where he is.”

“What? Shouldn’t he be back in his castle or whatever by now?” Beats him. How would he even know that!? Why was this girl asking him that? 

This is pointless. He will give nothing that would help her in her search. It’s clear to this boy that he wasn’t going to give her what she wanted. She already checked there, he was nowhere to be found. This was pointless. Meaningless. A Waste of time. And she hated doing meaningless things. She could’ve been doing other things, other work, and tasks for Kyoya-sama’s and his goals, if only she could locate him. She won’t find him here, that was assured. It’s better to look someplace else, now. She swiftly turned, with a look of annoyance. 

He noticed her sway and his eyes stretched once more. “Wait!” He pushed himself back up, “Don’t leave!” He began to chase after her in these woods. He had no idea what took over. With shaky breaths, he managed to veer in front of her.

She paused as her icy glare met his navy blue eyes. “I never got your name!”

“My name is not important.”

“Magoroku. You really don’t know who this is, geh?” Gallows shortly joined, his horns lowered almost out of pity.

Magoroku turned to face his partner, “Gallows! Do you know?”

“Of course, geh.”

Even Gallows knows!? That was hard to believe. How come he knew but he didn’t? What was so… special about this girl? And why? “Well, aren’t you going to tell me, Gallows?”

“Use your head, Magoroku, geh.” Gallows only sniggered. Actions that made it clear, he wasn’t going to tell him. Why?

Use his head? He blinked as the feeling of confusion filled his senses. He placed a hand on his chin, pondering closely. Then again, the whole blue and white. Something about this girl felt so… familiar to him it was strange.

“Sophia…” the name just slipped out without meaning too but it also felt shockingly right. He straightened himself, and cast his eyes at this girl, “Is your name Sophia?”

She nodded silently, “Mysterious Fortune Teller, Sophia.” Her eyes glistened coldly, “It seems your fall caused fragmented memories.”

“How do you know that?” He snapped back, “And what do you mean ‘ _fragmented memories’_?” What? That made no sense, he had all of his memories.

He remembered, he knew it did. 

He was a former Province Baron. His name was Shido Magoroku! Shido Magoroku was a proud Province Baron! He was known as the great, “Province Baron, Shido”. He was a ruler, a high in the command. A Baron! A high title of honor, a name he held proudly to himself. He thought highly of himself, as egotistical as he was. And he was destroyed by the Braves. But it wasn’t his fault! None of it was! He couldn’t. But now that she mentioned it, something did feel off, strangely out of place yet he couldn’t place a single ring on the issue. Strange.

“You still don’t understand?”

“Understand what?” 

Her response wouldn’t come. His body throbbed once more. He felt his body sway. 

“Gesha-Gesha! You don’t look so good there, geh, Magoroku.”

The tan-haired ignored Gallows as it slowly began to fade away into silence. What was happening? Everything around him began numb, he couldn’t hear anything. Nothing. He could barely see anything either! What on earth…? His vision blurred, as he lost his footing on the floor. What’s happening? 

He slumped into her as she caught him in her arms. He blacked out. 

\-------

He groaned, regaining his senses. He arose in an unfamiliar place. 

He was on some sort of soft surface with a blanket over his frame. It felt rather cozy. Luxuriously soft. Drowning. He could asphyxiate in this warmth, he wanted to. It’s so soft...

“He’s awake, Geh.”

“Huh?” He blinked again as a voice filled the air before yanking himself from the comfort. He let the blankets drift from him as he focused. “What happened? Where I am!?” 

He glanced around the new room hastily. He knew he was in some sort of high place from the golden and pure white walls. The room itself was quite big and it had plenty of room. It looked familiar to him but he couldn’t understand it. A sudden sharp pain overtook him, a deep feeling of throbbing pain in his head.

“Relax. You’re in our room.” The girl spoke, almost gazing at him in pity. 

Our room? Who was ‘our’? Was it him? Was that who was she referring too or was it someone else? Her words already sank in, provoking him to tense up further into the blankets. “What did you say?”

“Nevermind that.” She handed him a cup, “Drink this.” 

He took the cup happily, before taking a slip. It was hot tea. This was his favorite kind of tea. He loved Honey Tea! Closing his eyes. He brought it down and let out a breath of air, his body loosened. He felt relaxed. He forgot about his worries and pain for a moment. Allowing it all to be washed by the slips of tea. Speaking of pain, he felt his fade. Shockingly. 

He made sure to drink all of it, but slowly and enjoying the flavoring as well. When he was done, Sophia took the cup and placed it off to the side on the nightstand.

He tucked the blanket further down the bed. Seizing the fabric of his purple and gold robe, revealing his skin from underneath. Navy eyes cast down at his chest and abdomen.

A large bandage was encased around his chest. He was healed, only bruises and scars that he kept covered. The small marks of pink. He frowned once he took note of them. Disgusted, the scars were nothing but painful reminders and imperfections. His whole body quivered by the touch. The scars were still there, some faded. Some look fresh. Sickening. A feeling of disgust ran into his core. 

There’s no reason for him to reach like this. He knew that. Sure plenty of people had battle scars and there was nothing wrong with it. However, for himself, he felt vastly different. He was good at covering them, for the most part, and taking care of himself. But if someone discovered them, he wouldn’t reach well.

Did Sophia have scars? He began to wonder. But if she did, he’ll just panic and become a worried mess about the idea of her getting wounded and wearying to the point of passing out made him grieve for some reason. 

Was she ashamed of them? Or does she not care? He was speculating that she wasn’t a very caring type when it came to battle wounds. He wasn’t so sure, she seemed mysterious and stoic, to pinpoint her thoughts felt perplexing. More importantly, was she the one who did this? And did she undress him and saw his flaws in his skin?

“Stars, guide me.” 

Speaking of Sophia… He swung his head to find her being lost in her orb once more. Sophia went back to business, studying her orb once again with focused eyes. Whatever she was doing, she ignored those around her to do so.

Gallows appeared to obey her, for whatever reason that was. The tan-haired just ignored them, but kept an attentive eye out, even if he had no idea. It never hurts to be cautious, right?

“He is still missing.”

“It sounds like that guy really doesn’t want to be found, geh.” Gallows was bothered. One could tell by his horns that slump down.

Magoroku raised a brow, “Who’s missing?” That attracted the attention of the other two. 

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

“Notice what, Gallows?” He suspected, “I don’t really understand what’s going on, but some answers would be nice.”

“During that engagement with the Demon Lord army and the Braves, Kyoya-sama went missing and I was unable to track him down.”

“During the battle, they also said they were willing to take Magoroku’s most precious memories of the one person he cares about as punishment, geh!” Gallows remarked. 

“Wait, what!?” He felt his spirit drop as he turned to face the monster, dramatically pointing a finger at him, “Why didn’t you tell me that sooner, Gallows?” But he felt his face grow hotter, as red strikes made itself known. Was it just him or did the room get hotter all of the sudden?

Sophia closed her eyes, “That explains the current memory loss.”

“Then that means…” He actually did know her and that revealed the strange feelings. But left wounds for more questions. Being deep within his sudden thoughts, he let his hand down, deliberately. He sulked, frowning deeply. He started to wonder how they met, when did they meet and how close they were. “Don’t tell me…! Don’t tell me that…!” 

Okay, so he was punished by having his memory of a close one being taken from him? He doesn’t recall having any friends or people he would consider enough to care for in the first place, that is. He shifted closer towards her, leaning forward, “We’re married and I forgot!”

Gallows sweatdropped and shook his head, breathing a fresh sigh while he rubbed a claw on his skull.

Sophia narrowed her eyes, annoyed but didn’t back away, “We’re not married.” 

“Oh?” He blinked a few times, “Then, what are we?”

“You seriously can’t remember her at all? Their spell really worked, geh.” Gallows noted, “That reminds me how captivated you were, that you went on for hours about her, geh.”

“Really?”

He parted his lips but nothing came, instead of confused breath left. He was silent, so uncertain of how to suitably react to something like this, mind racing. He lowered his eyes, as he stared. He was flustered. A strange feeling overtook his chest. He shut his lips as his body loosened. He hastily turned his head away, “Y-You must have misheard. There's no way I would do that! I wouldn't do that, would I?"

“You’re dating Big Sis Sophia, geh."

It made sense to him now. "Does that mean you love me, Sophia?"

"Unfortunately." 

He frowned. She really should be grateful that his mind would choose her. This was the fate of the stars.

She shifted closer without another word. Grabbing the folds of his shirt. 

"Huh?" His eyes widened as he panicked, "Sophia? Wh-What are you doing!?” He quivered awkwardly. What if she saw the scars?

“I want to check your bandages.” She narrowed her eyes, trying to focus but his constant squirming underneath her clutch wasn’t helping anyone, "Hold still." 

“B-But...!”

“It’s all right, I saw your body before if that’s bothering you.” He was so egotistical about his actions, yet so shy about his scars.

“Wh-What!?” His face only turned red. 

She shrugged, “To heal your wounds.” 

He lowered his eyes, sweatdropping, “I can heal my own wounds perfectly fine, thank you!” He huffed, glancing away. 

He didn’t need her to do that for him, he could it himself, couldn’t he? She doubted it. He can sense that doubt from her. Strangely enough. She doesn’t care either. She went to one of the drawers, grabbing one of the boxes from inside. Before walking over to him and holding out her hand with the item on her palm, “Take this.”

“Um, What is this?”

“This should help with anymore bleeding. It’s magic. Kyoya-sama said to take these for inside bleeding.”

“Oh?”

"You sure are soft for him, geh."

“Don't get it wrong.” Sophia huffed, “This is just to make sure your wounds are secure."

He smiled and took it, removing the wrapper and popping it inside of his mouth. “This all well and good but what about my memory loss?” He pointed at himself.

“I guess you’re going to have to make new memories to replace them for now.” 

He wasn't really fond of the idea.

"Why not kiss, geh?" Gallows asked, mockingly, "That could unlock some memories, geh?" 

He was frozen. 

He knew what they meant but didn’t want to believe it. This must’ve been another way. 

Kissing Sophia!? Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! Did Gallows see them kiss before? Even if they did? 

He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. 

Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? 

Surely she didn’t want to kiss him either, but he was certain he was a great kisser, he was the great Shido Magoroku after all! But he never kissed anyone before, especially a girl! 

Especially Sophia! As far as he recalled, did they even kiss before? But what if someone else sees!? But this was their private room, right? He’ll be dying of shame if someone knew he kissed her on the lips! He dismissed the idea, no way she would do that. 

She turned back to face him, he was still in panic mode. Sophia pushed herself up, grasping his torque and yanking him down. She leaned closer, pursing her lips.

He yelped before finding his voice once more, “Sophia! What are you…?” his yelp was muffled by the sudden cold lips. 

Her eyes kept glued to his, seeing his navy eyes enlarged from the sudden shock. 

The kiss was strange, it was sturdy but it wasn’t entirely passionate either. But it was swift enough that he couldn’t make out the flavoring.

She coarsely let go and broke the kiss. He nearly tripped on impact, as he sought to find his footing. While his mind and heart were racing beyond his command. 

He brought his hand up to his cheek, being filled with shock, “Sophia! Did you just…!” He lightly touched his lips in confusion. His disbelief took over, he couldn’t believe she kissed him without warning him first! 

Sophia didn’t look at all bothered, as she stood, her cheeks were slightly rosy but he couldn’t tell. Turning her head, "Just put your focus back on our mission." 

He wanted to reach out, call for her, and tell her to wait. At least discussed what had happened but nothing came. He held his tongue. Collecting his strange thoughts. This kiss wasn’t bad at all if only he could do it more to discover the feelings he had hidden or erased. 

"Did it work, geh, Magoroku?" 

"No, it didn't!" He shook his hands, annoyed, "That didn't help at all!" 

"So you didn't remember anything, geh?" 

"Why didn't it work!?" He shoved his hand in his face.

"Wait! Why are you laughing Gallows? You knew that wasn't going to work, did you? How dare you, Gallows!" 

"Gesha-Gesha! For how quick it was, you enjoyed it, geh." 

“Shut up!” He shifted, crossing his arms with a pout. 

Gallows only giggled but didn’t respond.

She turned towards the door, making her towards it. He instantly noticed her movement, trailing his eyes close to her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going!?”

“Looks like she’s going to continue her search for Kyoya-sama so she doesn’t need us slowing her down, geh.” Gallows shrugged.

Wait!” He picked up his steps, rushing towards her with heavy breaths, “You can’t just leave me here!”

She pointed back towards the bed, “It’s best if you stay here and rest.” She was advising him.

“It also doesn’t help that you’re Dungeon Enemy now, Magoroku, geh.”

“Wait, what!?” He didn’t realize that he had more attitudes. Ordinarily known as the “Dungeon Enemy”, a type that was against the virtue from Braves and Heros of this world. But still, he focused back on Sophia. “No fair! I want to help, too!”

“Why?” She asked but sounded like she really didn’t care for the answer either, “Don’t you want to stay here and rest?”

“If we find him, then he’ll have to do something about those Braves and townsfolk who betrayed the Demon Lord Army!” 

He had a simple plan and that was using Kyoya’s strengths to make those who did this to him pay and get properly punished. Once Kyoya-sama is back in command and running again, he will be sure to inform those fools and take proper action. He couldn’t wait for those fools to get punished. And then he’ll be back on top, it was perfect! The perfect plan with no flaws or zero chance for failure! He maliciously smirked, “Of course, we’ll make those fools pay!” He giggled. He wanted to so badly return the favor! He’ll make sure of that part! 

“Big Sis Sophia’s offer of relaxing here sounds nice, the bed is really soft, geh.”

Magoroku was only brought out of his thoughts, “Who cares if the bed’s soft!” That was a lie, he loved that soft bed, so cozy but he shook the thoughts once more. He turned to look at Sophia, “Please, I just want to help, too!” He clapped his hands together, pleading and begging.

“So that’s how it is.” She closed her eyes. Once his mind was set on something, he was bound to keep pestering her until she agreed. There wasn’t any time for them to be doing this either. “Fine.” She stoically turned to the drawers. Making her way towards them once more, but in a different section before seizing more bandages and tea bags. She paced back to Shido. She held out her hand, with the items inside, “Here.”

“Oh! Thank you, Sophia!” He took them out of her hands, “This’ll be helpful, just in case as they say!” It’s never bad to be careful! 

\---------

“Are you sure he was here, Sophia?” He questioned, almost in doubt but he wanted to make sure if they weren’t lost. It felt like they were hiking for hours when it was only a few minutes.

“Da,” She nodded, “There’s no mistakes, he was here.”

“Looks like we got some company, geh.”

“Huh?” 

Silently, she halted her steps, prompting him to also stop. They were stopped from their path, by a few monsters that looked ready to eat and feed on their flesh. 

_“Ohhh~! Look what we got here, eh.”_ Two of them were dragons, one was dark grey and the other was blood-red. 

He raised one of his hands in confusion, “What do you want?” 

_“You look good to eat, hiss.”_

_“Pitiful humans, only good for eating, eh.”_

“Hey! We’re not food!” The tan-haired shouted annoyingly, cupping his fist.

_“Don’t tell us what to do, hiss!”_

He screamed as he felt the hot breath of the Dragon’s fire from where he was. He shattered. His whole tense, as he clung to the girl’s shoulders in a panic. She didn’t seem to mind this or push him off. He gazed up to her for answers, “What are we going to do? If we get closer, there will be trouble!”

“Don’t come any closer!” Sophia raised her voice, hoping that the monster would listen to her. She was warily glaring at those monsters, holding up her weapon tightly in her grasp. 

He allowed himself to let go, agreeing with her.

One of the monsters got in between them. Her eyes widened from shock. Magoroku panicked with a yelp, lowering himself and placing his hands on his head, slightly shaking out of fear. However, during the attack, the two were divided. 

He tried attacking with a large stick. He managed to hit one of them as he smirked at his planned work, “Take that you stupid dragon!” He was just as determined as she was. He was strong too, being a Province Baron and Shido after all. “It’s my win! There is no way they can beat me!”

“Magoroku’s getting cocky again… this will not end well, geh.” All Gallows did was move out of the way of the hits, not really helping.

The monster was breathing fire, planting on the grassing “Stop breathing fire!” 

“Gesha-Gesha! You’re going to burn to a crisp now, Magoroku, geh.”

The heat was intolerable, becoming unbearable. The monster stopped and he felt relieved. Placing a hand on his chest and sigh, “It’s gone…” He coughed into his hands, “Isn’t it?”

“Magoroku! Look in front of you, geh.”

“Huh?” His eyes widened as he listened to Gallow’s warning him. Gallows was informing him of something soon to come, wasn’t he? 

_“My food, hiss.”_

“Wait, I’m not food!” shaking his arms around while his eyes widened. Knowing fully well what this monster meant. He wasn’t roasted meat! And as far as he was aware he was… “I’m still alive!” 

He had nothing to defend himself from this attack. He shoved his arms up as he fell on the floor, his legs being unable to keep himself up any longer. His fear and aching bones were unable to keep him up any longer. 

The monster got closer as he screeched as he placed his hands on his head in panic, whimpering as he felt his heart racing and a thick feeling of his chest grow. He wasn’t prepared for this. He was going to die. He didn’t want to die. He whimpered loudly, his shoulders bouncing with fear. 

“That’s enough!” Sophia’s swift movements caught up to the monster, ruthlessly cold as she was, managed to throw a token blast that made the monsters rethink and flew off. She had a type of glare, the way of moving to make those fear her. They can sense her power, her will. Monsters were either slay or flew off. Those who were unwilling to listen to her command were not needed in Kyoya-sama’s space.

While Magoroku closed his eyes tightly and whined in fear at the sudden commotion that was driving his senses to the roof of it all, shaking slightly at the idea of being eaten.

“Gesha-Gesha! Magoroku! Those guys are gone now!”

“They are?” He hesitantly shifted, peeking from his gloves. He took note of the monsters leaving and he felt quite relieved. “Th-That’s a relief!”

Sophia warily glared, making sure. “They won’t be coming back.” 

That was intense. Don’t worry. They’re safe. They’re alive. They’re still in one piece. For now. He really thought he was toast. Done for. He let out a sigh, slowly regaining his composure. Pressing a hand to his heart, waiting for his racing heart to slow down and relaxed.

She let out a piercing cry as she kneeled to the floor, completely losing her footing on the floor.

“S-Sophia, are you okay?” He ran up to her, reaching his arms out but didn’t touch her, his expression lacing with the intense worry that he felt. A deep feeling of worry only grew. 

The thick and dark crimson coloring leaking down a wound on her shoulder. He felt his stomach twist. His eyes widened as he panicked as his eyes trailed to find the exposed skin on her arm was bleeding. “Oh dear…You’re bleeding!”

“One of those monsters must’ve made a hit on her, geh.”

“Hold on, I have something that will help!” He dug into his pockets pulling out bandages she gave them before they left, holding them out. They came really handy now.

“Everyone bleeds.” She just brushed it off, acting like it wasn’t a big deal. She pushed herself up, ignoring the groaning agony she felt. She had no time for this. “Come. Let’s keep moving.”

He frowned as he got in front of her, “B-But we need to clean your wounds right away!”

Her eyes still furrow to a pity and annoyance glance. Her tone was soft, almost a whisper but loud enough for him to hear, “We have to keep going for him. Kyoya-sama wishes.” 

“Don’t you think you’re becoming reckless for him, Big Sis Sophia, geh?” The monster brought his arms up, appearing troubled, “Who knows what might happen with your cut, geh.”

His monster was one of the few to see she strived and how fair her loyal nature would go for someone. She stoically directed her eyes to the monster. She didn’t care about her health as long as it helped _him,_ her beloved Sama. 

“We’ll keep moving but at least let me bandage that wound, Sophia.”

She quickly glanced around the area before turning back, “Fine. Just make it quick.” They really had no time for this, she’ll prefer to look for him as soon as possible. 

He smiled, thoroughly grabbing her arm and sitting her down on the clean grass below. He sat next to her and leaned. He took a cloth he had. He made sure to readjust her sleeves so he cleaned the wound, carefully making sure all of the blood was dry before taking the bandage and cleaning the wound carefully. He smiled comfortingly at her, “There~! All done.” His eyes trailed to meet her gaze, “How are you feeling?”

She wordlessly got up from the floor as her eyes stoically cast down on him, “Let’s continue.” Before turning, walking along the path without many words.

“Sophia!” He picked himself up, “Wait for me!” and chased after her. Gallows followed. 

They managed to make it to the settlement, a small village, which didn’t have much. He had to stay here, while Sophia went inside. He stood behind one of the buildings, watching from the corner with his hands pressed against the corners. 

Something clicked inside of him. He saw something, a small vision. What was that? He was staring at her. He called her name, ordering her to do something for him and she simply nodded and walked off. She was feared for being powerful. She was a mysterious Fortune Teller for the higher-ups, working for him because of Kyoya-sama. That was strange! He wondered if that was part of memory.

_‘So we worked before together!?’_

“Magoroku! Look over there, geh.”

“Huh?” He was taken out of his thoughts. He did as he was told by his Buddy as his eyes caught what he was witnessing. He gritted his teeth, as his body bounced with emotions, “Those Braves and townsfolk…” He looked around the area, “I’m sure I’ll be able to return the favor…” He grinned as he found something. “Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, as a light bulb appeared under his head. Pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!”

"Ahhh hahaha!” He couldn’t control his laughter, laughing so hard he felt tears from. His guts started twisting as he hunched. Holding his gut lightly as he pointed at them.“In your face!!" 

_‘I better get ready to run away if things don't go well…’_

  
  


He stood inside their private bathroom. Taking off most of his rings by now and some of the gold.

It’s too late to worry about that.

A mirror of his reflection that gazed back at him with those blazing navy blue eyes. The mirror once was a proud place to stand, where he openly admired his appearance but soonly it became a place of dread and fear. That was for one reason alone: the scars. The small marks of pink. He had plenty of scars from the past abuse he had to face before. 

His hands trailed them for a moment. His whole body quivered by the touch. The scars were still there, some faded. Disgusting. A feeling of disgust ran into his core. A feeling of dread and fear overtook him. No… not again...

The boy in that mirror didn't reflect well as he thought he was. He could see the sadness, the fear, and the sickish purple. Those dreary eyes of the broken boy he was inside of that mirror. He wouldn't let anyone outside see his broken expression or fears. And the only person who even came close was Sophia Sakharov. Yet, her character was still a complete mystery to him. Who was she? Why did this hurt so much? 

The weight of this felt so heavy. The pressure of the world didn’t phase him but she did. But instead of regaining his senses like he wanted he was losing his composer. 

Once was a calm and cool manner in front of others was now breaking in front of him. He felt his heart racing, getting faster and faster as the time flew by. The room felt hotter, almost unbearable it was breaking him. Cloaking his hands on the side of his head as he shivered. Curling his whole body. His breathing grew heavy, shaky breaths he was losing in a panic. Thick hot tears flowing like a river as he completely loses his composer.

“What should I do!?” He shoved his hands into his face. His shoulders bounce with emotions.

His vision growing blurry, his body quivering at the seams. He cried being powerless to control his tears anymore. Steaming down his features as he felt the thick hotness flow. As the pit of despair grew. Punish was another word for failure, another indication of pain zapping. He felt like one right now. Nothing but a failure. But he wasn’t a failure, he was a Shido Magoroku, the greatest!

“Shido.” 

The door was open as a figure stepped inside, staring down at him. He felt his whole body froze and tensed at the voice, he might’ve forgotten to lock the door. 

He lifted his head to find her, looming near the doorway, “Sophia!?”

Before he knew it, he was taken aback by a bitter touch of arms enclosed around his frame. Simply holding the boy without any emotions. He felt slim arms swathed around him. 

He froze, tensing up at the immediate pressure. Arms clenched also being tense. His cheeks felt as if something was burning. A thick stinging pain that stained them with the luminous red. 

This strange warmth felt so familiar. He didn’t know what dominated her to do this to him but it felt as if she had done this before. Why does this feel so familiar to him?

“For someone who’s confident in himself, you often coward a lot.” He withdrew his lips to speak but couldn’t find the words. “The Shido Magoroku I know is confident, talkative, and clingy. Clumsy and ineffective. Born to play his role as a Province Baron. Stupid. Yet unique, like Kyoya-sama.”

Was she really comparing him to Gaen Kyoya? Unique like him… did that mean something? The fortune said that he still had an important role in this. He was much to handle, yet she dealt with him.

"Sophia? What do you think of scars?" 

"I think they're normal." A simple response. "Everyone has scars. Even Kyoya-sama." 

He sniffled. "I don't feel that way for my scars! They're ugly and disgusting! They only hurt! I want them to Disappear forever! It's not my fault I have them in the first place! Why me!?"

She shifted and took a step back when she strained away from him before lifting his chin up with her fingers causing him to look up, blurry vision as he sniffled. He rested his hands near her shoulders. Pressing her thumbs on the corner of his eyes, wiping his salty tears from his features. All he did was watch her do as she pleased.

“In truth, you are a stronger fighter than anyone. Your battle scars prove that.” Her temper was serious, tapping his chest. "Don't forget those words. I meant them, Shido." She was being so serious yet truthful with those words. 

He’d agreed quickly without fail. 

“O-Of course!” He didn’t doubt her for a second, not in the slightest. “I’m Province Baron, Shido Magoroku! The greatest Province Baron in history!” He smiled proudly, lifting his shoulders, feeling much better than before.

She nodded, “Da!”

All of this seemed so familiar, “Why does all of this feel familiar?” He questioned, “Did we do this before, Sophia?”

“Maybe.” That was a tease, as she tapped his nose and grinned for a moment. She picked herself up from the floor, “Now, it’s best if you got some rest."

\--------

Today was their training day! Or was supposed to be. Sophia was the first to get up. Sitting near the edge of the bed, studying her orb.

The next stop was the human world! It was quite strange. Meeting these humans. The girl was leading their way.

"Who are you?" 

Baron Shido flinched awkwardly before pointing back, “I should be asking you that!”

Both Magorokus gazed in humble confusion at one another. Almost like a mirror response, they matched their shock reactions perfectly. 

Both Sophias just studied the scene, with one another.

“Sophia Sakharov.” She noted, “You’re close to this world’s Gaen Kyoya-sama. Tell me where he is.” 

“And why should I tell you that?” 

“It’s best if you listen to me.”

“That won’t be happening.”

Their voices match perfectly, as they warily stared in silence. 

“Then she’s no use… Sophia!" Shido took hold of Sophia's arms and buckled his legs, "Let’s go search somewhere else.” He pointed in a different direction across from him using his free hand.

“Wait.” She countered, “My Fortune says they’re important.”

“Huh?” 

“Do not misunderstand. It is just convenient for me to find him going along with you.”

  
  


Shido was too busy gazing out the window, looking like an amazed child at all of these things he was seeing. Wordlessly, she would narrow her eyes, almost out of pity for him. He really is clueless, she thought. Gallows would definitely agree with her on that part. 

"I never saw anyone so excited about a city before.”

Her expression remained unmoving, "He probably never saw the human world before." The girl noted, "All of this is new to him."

"Oh? Why is that?" 

Human world Sophia smacked Magoroku annoyingly on the arm, probably thinking that question was insane.

"He was far to focus on being a Province Baron." She was keeping a close eye on the boy so he wouldn't run off or do something insane. "Unlike the human world, those with importance were always forced to practice their skills since birth." 

"I guess that makes sense…"

"You sound awfully close to him." The white-haired across the table noted.

The girl in gold turned back to meet the stoic expression of her human counterpart...

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" A voice shouted, annoyingly. Causing those at the table to snap their heads to the voice. 

"Nah. You look like a weirdo." Another voice came, "What are you supposed to be anyway?" 

Sophia swiftly shot up from the table, easily making her way towards the scene.

"Oh, who's this?" He noticed her, "A hot dame came to save you. Ha." 

"Hot dame?" She glared coldly at him. 

"Sophia!" 

Before snapping out of her daze. She turned to him, "Shido. Let's go."

Shido frowned, “I don’t get these humans, Sophia.” He acknowledged. He doesn’t understand them, either. He thought he would but he felt cover in the grime and it felt disgusting. They were nothing like back home. The disrespect he got from that guy. Who does he think he is? He’ll have them punished. 

He only realized, he was being dragged by the girl, across the room. “You know, I don’t need you to walk me over like this, Sophia.” Shido complained and huffed, “I walk myself perfectly fine!”

She didn’t respond and her expression didn’t change at all. She handled him quite well as if she was so used to this. “Sit and stay.” She pointed her index to the chair, gesturing.

“But I want to keep exploring!” 

“We can explore after we’re done eating.” She sat down on her chair with her hands on her lap, 

As one cue, their plates.

His whole face lit up as he was given two full plates of Sushi. He smiled, being ready to dig into it, “Sushi! It looks so good, too!”

Magoroku across him gazed with shock, sweatdropping. “That’s a lot of Sushi! Are you sure you can eat all of that, um...?” He wasn’t so sure what to call him and calling someone else, that wasn’t himself, that wasn’t in the third person by his name felt strange.

“Of course! This is nothing compared to the Tribute back on Dungeon World!” He picked up one of the pieces and took a bite out. Before he swallowed, “Oh! Right, names!” 

“It would save the confusion if you both had code names, instead.” Sophia, who was silent the whole time, closed her eyes.

That was something that neither of them discussed when they got here, just went with the flow of things to care much but it would cause some confusion.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Without any more delay, Shido went back to eating. He casually shoved it in his mouth, clearly not having any table manners. 

“You’re such a messy eater.” Sophia grabbed the napkin on the table as her expression swelled with pity.

He blinked as he felt the fabric touch his skin. He didn’t push her way or told her to stop as if this was something they did. He smiled at her as his cheeks stained red.

It was a strange sight to observe, something about them felt distinct. 

The way they acted with one another just felt different. If this was them, they surely had a different way of reaching. Sophia in the human world assumed it was just their relations and how different the worlds are. Yet, she felt as if they were something deeper going on.

The difference was that Magoroku in this world ate normally and with care, this Shido, however, ate like no one was inside of the room. Strange.

  
  


“Sophia’s a Fortune Teller! She can tell the Fortunes of anyone she wants.” Shido happily explained, “It’s cool!”

Magoroku became interested, “In that case, tell me what my Fortune is, please!”

“Fine. Take a drink of your tea and give your cup.”

Magoroku nodded, doing as he was told, and handed the girl his cup. She took it and set it down in front of her. She brought her hands up, keeping them in place. She had her eyes focused on the cup. As little lights drove down the path, it was almost like shooting stars. 

“It is done.”

“Well? What’s my Fortune?”

“You wish to become 

You will try everything you can to get it.”

“Huh? What’s the paper for?”

“It’s a bill for our lunch.” The human Sophia reached out to grab it before Magoroku did, studying the bill, “We need to pay to eat here.”

“Pay to eat?” He repeated, “I get all of my Sushi for free!”

“In that case, I’ll pay for it!” Magoroku pulled out his wallet, pulling out his money, “I don't need so much money anyway!”

“Do you have enough?”

“Of course!” He nodded, “I got so much from those kids who wanted an autograph from me!” He sounded happy, “But I didn’t really need so much money.” He sounded like he was quite content with his current money. He placed the yen on the table and grabbed the pen, signing the bill in perfect cursive letters. He enjoyed writing his name in cursive letters and he was so talented at it.

“Autographs?” 

"You want autographs? I'll give you as many as you wish!" 

He blinked at that offer, “But then… I’ll have to pay you back…”

“No, no!” Magoroku smiled and waved his hand dismissively, “It’s free of charge!”

He felt his cheeks heat, a strange feeling. He was flustered but why? He turned his head to the side, “I-I don’t need your Autograph!”

He hated following her, doing this. He wanted to go exploring in this world. He looked at her, everyone was focused on each other to even notice him. Well, everyone except for a single girl who kept glancing at him in silence, as if she was engrossed in him. Or she was keeping an eye on him?

 _‘Why does she keep glancing at me?’_ She made him feel weird inside, she looked like Sophia, a lot but their outfits were so different, despite having similar themes of blue. He knew that he’s the greatest but come on. Should he say hello or ignore her? He just held his tongue. She felt mysterious to him, like his Sophia in a sense.

He felt relieved once she turned to speak her turn. He felt some sort of pressure being lifted from him, strangely enough. A sudden idea came into his mind. He grinned maliciously as he arched over with a hand on his face. After all, he was Province Baron! He should be able to do anything he wants. Carefully, he sneaked away with a silent giggle. 

Somehow and someway, he was able to sneak away from them. And Sophia shockingly didn’t notice he left and teleported to him. His plan worked! And he let out a sigh. 

“Gesha-Gesha!” He found the monster on the floor. He took note of him, trailing behind his shadow. His laughter filled the air. 

It annoyed the Former Baron. He cupped his fist as he pointed his other hand at the monster, "Hey! Don't use my shadow on your own accord!" 

"Gesha-sha! Don't be so hard up, geh.” Gallows countered back, “I don’t think she wants you to go on your own, Magoroku, geh.”

“I don’t care!” He huffed, placing a hand on his hips as he looked around the current area, “I just want to travel around here. And I don’t need her treating me like a child.” 

He was no child! Well, he was young but definitely NOT a small child. He was just as capable as she was here, yet he felt like she didn’t agree. He just doesn’t understand it. She’s too focused on those humans to care… 

“You’ll just be crawling back into her arms crying as always, geh.”

“I won’t!” He argued, “I don’t need her for everything!” 

\------

Something felt missing. She shifted, glancing to the side of her. No one was there, she was sure she would’ve noticed him leaving from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes stretched as she felt sweat pour down her cheeks. Where is he? No, this wasn’t good. Her body tensed as she turned again, looking around firmly. 

“Huh? Wait! Where are you going?” She heard the voice of a familiar male, calling out to her but it wasn’t _her_ Shido. “Come back!”

She kept scanning, using her stars to light her way. He ponderously stepped on the road. He was far too focused on his shoes and the road to even notice that a car was approaching. She swiftly went towards him once she noticed.

“Shido!” She instantly grabbed his purple robe before he was able to take another step. Her voice didn’t sound annoyed but stern with concern.

He yelped as he was forcibly yanked back on the sidewalk. Their human’s counterparts only watched in confusion as Sophia 

“Huh?” He blinked as he felt her arms hold him, “Sophia? What’s happening.”

“You missed the car by an inch, geh.”

“What’s a car?”

“Gallows!” She turned to glare at the monster, “You should be watching him.”

Gallows lowered, “You know how he is, geh.” He brought his arms out with a pitiful breath, “He gets cocky too easily... It will not end well, geh.”

“His lack of knowledge will be the end of him here, Big Sis Sophia, geh.”

“His Fortune won’t end well in this world on his own.”

“Hey, what’s going on?” Magoroku asked as they trudged towards the three monsters. Their attention was drawn to them.

“Nothing.” That was all she said as she let go of the robe and offered her hand up for him to take it. She appeared so composed yet so annoyed and bothered.

Shido held her hand. She held into his hand, to make sure he didn't unknowingly wander off. Knowing him, he might find something interesting and sail off to look at it. She didn’t want to cause any more scenes that might attach unwanted attention to them. Though, people were already glancing towards them with strange looks. 

He enjoyed her warmth. This city was large, but he doubted he could get lost. Sophia seemed to know her way around shockingly well. But just in case, as they say. As their small buddy monster trailed from behind, floating closely. He was humming a bright tune, skipping.

But he managed to run into a railing from the corner. He gasped and tensed, as he held his hands up, “Owie!” He slumped, “That hurts…” Tears formed from the corner of his eyes as he rubbed his head, wincing.

“Gesha-Gesha!” Gallows was laughing at his error. Taking an enjoyment of Buddy’s misfortune. “You really need to start paying more attention to your surroundings, geh.”

Sophia didn’t even halt him this time. Allowing him to get hit by a pole but not a car. Well, it was only deserved. Let him learn. 

“I’m quite studious!” He annoyingly pointed at the pole, “It’s not my fault! It’s in _MY_ way!” 

Sophia let out a breath, rubbing her exposed on her head, closing her eyes. 

Her sudden behavior involuntarily elicits his worry about her health, turning to face her completely, studying her weird sudden behavior. He began to worry if she was becoming uneasy or ill. Maybe she was starting to have a headache? 

"Wh-What's wrong?" He couldn’t help but force himself to ask her anyway.

Sophia lifted her head, opening her eyes to meet his gaze, moving her fingers away from her face. Her expression is a mixture of worry and concern. “

“Huh?” He reached over, grabbing the phone from the male’s hands, trying to take it from him.

“Hey!” Magoroku shouted.

“What’s this?”

“It’s a phone, Shido.”

“A phone?” He was like a curious child, wanting to learn more, as he turned to the girl next to him, “Is that what these humans use as communications?” 

She closed her eyes, “Da.”

Sophia and Magoroku shared the same strange glance at him. 

“I use my troupes to send important letters across the land and Sophia.”

\----------

It was about the time that they went forward. As the human Sophia went.

“Ah, Sophia. You called?” Kyoya-sama blinked in shock, his lips parted. “Oh my… it is as if I’m seeing double here.” 

“Because you are seeing two, sir!”

“I heard rumors that Dungeon World had human counterparts… these must be yours.”

“Those rumors are correct.”

“Do the Buddy Police know you’re here?”

She shook her head in a no, “The Kyoya-sama back in my world made it so when we travel here we cannot be detected by the fields this world has. We’ll be leaving shortly.”

\-----

He sat on the grass, which wasn’t like his throne with a hand on his knee and the other in the grass. He had time to finally think. Good. He heard footsteps before a shadow loomed over him.

“You’re not going to join them?”

He blinked, looking up to find Sophia but it wasn’t his world’s Sophia. “I’m not really feeling motivated.”

“I heard she was going to show Shido more of her abilities, right now. Right now, would be the best time to watch her. I recall you being fond of her fortune-telling when she did it back during lunch.”

“Of course, I do!” He brightened for a moment, “But right now… I need some time to think…”

Shortly, she also sat on the grass as well, right beside him. He raised a brow. Why was she sitting down? He turned to gaze at her, she was gazing in front of her. 

She turned and they instantly locked eyes. He felt his cheeks grow in heat but why? She had those same color eyes as his Sophia, it was as if he was gazing into a mirror.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice and expression didn’t seem concerned for him.

He blinked, confusingly, “Oh! Um… you just remind me a lot of her…”

“As I suspected.” She closed her eyes.

“What?” 

“I assume you two were closer than normal.” She noted, “You make it quite obvious. How long?”

“Beats me…” He frowned. A question that got to him, “I can’t remember anything about her!” He pouted, “Not since those poor excuses Braves and townsfolk came in and ruined everything… They took away all of the memories I had together with her!” 

“You want your memory back?”

He nodded dramatically, “I’ll do anything in my power to remember everything!” His eyes glistened.

“I can return them.” She took out her dark core. She blinked as her eyes shifted with the power from the darkness within the core.

His eyes widened, “You can do that!?” 

“Da.” She nodded. Perhaps his lost memories held the hint of where Gaen Kyoya was in their world. It was worth a try. 

She didn’t wait for approval as she shifted closer to him. She raised her hand, pressing the dark core near his head, as it activated. His vision blurred as he felt the power. She let go as the memory was returned to him.

“So where did you meet her? How long?”

“I met her when we were children. We were forced into the same castle. Kyoya-sama ordered her to work for me.” He blinked, as his eyes widened, “We went through so much together, we grew closer. I remembered slowly falling in love with her. I want her as my queen to the throne.”

“Da.” She grinned for a moment before returning her dark core back into her pockets.

“It worked!” He excitedly spoke, “I can’t believe it worked!” 

\---------

“Come with me.” 

This was pointless. Meaningless. A Waste of time. And she hated doing meaningless things. She could’ve been doing other things, other work, and tasks for Kyoya-sama’s and his goals. Sophia made herself believe as she was making her pathway down the grass, holding her small orb in her tiny hands. 

He wore a green uniform instead of the typical purple her Shido wore. Gallows followed them, closely behind but the human 

He observed her with curiosity.

\--------

He was faced with the monsters from his army. A bunch of buddy monsters.

"What do you want?"

"Gesha-Gesha! Looks like they're mad at you, Magoroku, geh."

"What?" 

_“You will be coming with this, kekeke.”_

"S-Stop joking around!" He lifted one of his hands, as he became uneasy, "I don't want to go anywhere with any of you!"

"Go away!" He shouted as he was drawing back, "Don’t come any closer!"

He ended up being grabbed by the many monsters. He let out a stifled yelp as he tried to push back only to be easily powered.

"Huh!? If it's money you want I can give you all of it! Stop it!"

_"How dare they betray me!? I'll make sure to get them back…!"_ He gritted his teeth as he was forced to sit here. His whole body felt sore, throbbing in pain. He couldn't believe it. No fair! They were his people. Why would they do that?

He managed to carry himself all the way to his home, one he shared with a certain fortune teller. No one was inside, and there’s no trace of the white-haired anywhere in the home. Perhaps she'd gone off to carry out more of Kyoya-sama’s wishes? 

He narrowed his eyes from annoyance as he threw a few things off the shelves in his search. He didn’t care if he was making a mess, he was more worried about himself to care. Not his problem anymore. “Where does she keep the supplies?” 

“Shido.”

He flinched and paused as the voice swelled the room. “Sophia!” He turned to face her, “Where do you put the first aid kit?!”

She sighed as she sauntered over, pulling out the item from one of the drawers, lifting it up for him to notice it. “If that’s what you want, it’s here.”

He smiled as he instantly took, clumsily thanking her, “Thank you, Sophia!” While he held the item close to his chest. 

She eyed him stoically as if studying him from afar but he couldn’t tell what her thoughts were about. He didn’t have time to think about this. He felt her frigid stare.

“I-I need to take off now! Magoroku stammered as he awkwardly stumbled off, still throbbing in pain. 

“Shido.”

Huh? He felt his whole body tensed as he came to the halt as he turned his head to face her, “What is it?” His navy blue eyes focused on the thick icy sky-blue he was being faced with.

She pointed down to his legs, to the floor, “There’s blood all over the floor.”

“She noticed, geh.”

“Oh?” He blinked and nervously laughed, “That?"

Why would she even care if the floor was bloody or not? She didn't even seem to care when she was bleeding or injured. Or when she managed to bleed on the floor, too. Constantly brushing his worries off as if it was meaningless paper. Everyone bleeds. It was her main excuse. 

  
  
  


Naturally. It makes sense for him to be at the top. He’s better than everyone else! It’s only natural that he claims a seat that’s above the masses! He thinks of himself as a true genius. And only a true genius can claim his seat from the top without fail. He makes sure that everyone knows that he’s a genius. 

He’s going to prove it in the brawls, that he’s the best, that he’s deserving of the seat above the masses; his rightful place. In truth, he didn’t need to compete in those matches, to fight against the foolish, but he wants to. 

His chair was built just for him only, it was a thick chair. “Come, bring me more tribute~!” His tribute was really only gold and sushi. 

In front of him, he’s faced with a blonde. He’d ordered Sophia to call for him with a simple nod and da, she leaves and she returns to his side with the person in question. His navy eyes meet the plate of the blonde fighter in front of him once more. It’s time to get back to business.

“So, which weapon do want this year?”

Silence shortly came. Possibly thinking of his answer? “I don’t want your weapon.” The blonde snaps. It takes the tan-haired out of his sudden thoughts, “I’ll still do what you want.” 

Good. For a moment there, this blonde might’ve got a change in heart as to their plans, and that would definitely cause him issues. His doubts were surely washed away by his words. With those words, the fighter swiftly turns towards the door. His navy eyes cast on him, watching his every sway carefully.

“This helps both of us, you know.” The prince comments, “Now you don’t have to worry about losing to Mikado Gao.”

“You haven’t challenged the top-ranked Kisaragi Zanya in a while, and instead, continue to hold onto your position as second-ranked. Now wanting to get the top seat and escaping the humiliation of defeat because of it? Now that’s what I call a winner.”

“Shido.” He blinks, being taken by surprise as his thoughts being interrupted by her stern voice that’s calling her name. “He left already.”

His smile shortly returns, “Naturally. There’s really no need for me to act like this, but…” He shifts himself, turning his head and placing a hand into the air, “Just in case, as they say.”

Being cautious is always important, he believes. Studious and careful was his game, despite being so confident in his winning. Yet, he’s apprehensive. He’s nervous about the brawls that are going to be happening soon. He acts like he’s good at fighting, to which he believes he was one, only to fall in defeat.

Eventually, his memories of her came back to him. Thanks to Sophia, or rather, the human world’s Sophia. 

_ “Those Braves and townsfolk... How dare they betray the Demon Lord Army!” How dare they? Did they know that they were messing with the great Baron Shido! He curses every single one of them. “I'll make sure to return the favor.” _

  
  
  


He was faced with the monsters from his army. A bunch of buddy monsters.

"What do you want?"

"Gesha-Gesha! Looks like they're mad at you, Magoroku, geh."

"What?" 

_ “You will be coming with this, kekeke.” _

"S-Stop joking around!" He lifted one of his hands, as he became uneasy, "I don't want to go anywhere with any of you!"

"Go away!" He shouted as he was drawing back, "Don’t come any closer!"

He ended up being grabbed by the many monsters. He let out a stifled yelp as he tried to push back only to be easily powered.

"Huh!? If it's money you want I can give you all of it! Stop it!"

_ "How dare they betray me!? I'll make sure to get them back…!" _ He gritted his teeth as he was forced to sit here. His whole body felt sore, throbbing in pain. He couldn't believe it. No fair! They were his people. Why would they do that?

He managed to carry himself all the way to his home, one he shared with a certain fortune teller. No one was inside, and there’s no trace of the white-haired anywhere in the home. Perhaps she'd gone off to carry out more of Kyoya-sama’s wishes? 

He narrowed his eyes from annoyance as he threw a few things off the shelves in his search. He didn’t care if he was making a mess, he was more worried about himself to care. Not his problem anymore. “Where does she keep the supplies?” 

“Shido.”

He flinched and paused as the voice swelled the room. “Sophia!” He turned to face her, “Where do you put the first aid kit?!”

She sighed as she sauntered over, pulling out the item from one of the drawers, lifting it up for him to notice it. “If that’s what you want, it’s here.”

He smiled as he instantly took, clumsily thanking her, “Thank you, Sophia!” While he held the item close to his chest. 

She eyed him stoically as if studying him from afar but he couldn’t tell what her thoughts were about. He didn’t have time to think about this. He felt her frigid stare.

“I-I need to take off now! Magoroku stammered as he awkwardly stumbled off, still throbbing in pain. 

“Shido.”

Huh? He felt his whole body tensed as he came to the halt as he turned his head to face her, “What is it?” His navy blue eyes focused on the thick icy sky-blue he was being faced with.

She pointed down to his legs, to the floor, “There’s blood all over the floor.”

“She noticed, geh.”

“Oh?” He blinked and nervously laughed, “That?"

Why would she even care if the floor was bloody or not? She didn't even seem to care when she was bleeding or injured. Or when she managed to bleed on the floor, too. Constantly brushing his worries off as if it was meaningless paper. Everyone bleeds. It was her main excuse. 

  
  
  


He winced back as he felt something wet touch his skin. It was warm but too warm, no it was hot. He found himself in the pool. He flinched. Hot! Hot! Hot! He brought his hands up and tried to jerk back. It felt burning. "That’s hot!"

That's right! She was supposed to be helping his bruises. He could've done this himself if he knew she was going to mess up.

He winced back as he felt something wet touch his skin. It was warm but too warm, no it was hot. He found himself in the pool. He flinched. Hot! Hot! Hot! He brought his hands up and tried to jerk back. It felt burning. "That’s hot!"

That's right! She was supposed to be helping his bruises. He could've done this himself if he knew she was going to mess up.


	2. Chapter 2

## The Tourniquet of a Baron and Fortune Teller

###  [PresidentShido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido)

### Summary:

> In which, a Former Province Baron, also known as Shido Magoroku finds a mysterious Fortune Teller that goes by the name Sophia that has her own goals in mind.

### Chapter Management

  * [Edit Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834383/chapters/70724202/edit)



###  [Chapter 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834383/chapters/70724202): Forgetten

### Chapter Text

The Dungeon World works conversely from most worlds, for one, they all had titles. The titles that they all held to their own. A title you were born with, proudly owning it and working your part. The reputable ones were Braves and Demon Lords, which often clashed against one another. 

For him, Shido Magoroku was a proud Province Baron! He was known as the great, “Province Baron, Shido”. Someone high in the command. A ruler! A Baron! A high title of honor, a name he held proudly to himself. He thought highly of himself, as egotistical as he was.

The subjects knew who he was by the way he dressed. He’s clothed in a long purple robe that had golden trippings along the side. Not only was it a robe, but it also was a jacket with a hoodie, with a fluffy side and orange padding from the inside. His robe was tied by a blood-red ribbon that kept it all together. His innumerable rings, three on each side with the golden, green, and red. Along with golden wrist bands only displayed his wealth. He made sure everyone knew just how powerful he was by dawning different kinds of golden. But not too much, just the right amount will do.

He looked down at the underlings and commanded them as such. He cared not for any of those worthless pawns. He saw them all as ignorant fools who were just pawns to his game. Every single one of them should know he could only lead them. There’s nothing in this pathetic world that could even come close to his rain. And so they will have been forced to bow down to him. He sat on his throne, a light green one.

“Come, bring me more tribute~!” He ordered them to bring him tribute, which was gold and sushi. He asked for more tribute as he stood at the top. 

Of course, the pressure and weight of the role were high, as expected however, it felt like nothing to him. And golden laced sandals and a golden headpiece.

Not only that but, unlike normal Dungeon World monsters, the authorities had multiple worlds attached. It wasn’t as confusing as one may sound. Those were called sub-worlds in this world, the worlds that your human counterpart was bound to use forever and clung to. His sub-world was Darkness Dragon World. He didn’t know much of his human world counterpart other than the fact that they use “Death” and “Deep” cards, was heavily into the idea of “Dangerous Killer Death!” and had Gallows as a Buddy.

However, it was possible to look into the other world and travel to it but Shido found himself not needing to. The idea of meeting his human counterpart did cross his mind, especially when he was just a little boy in training. He only hoped that his human counterpart was such as great as he was. But he had high hope that was the case.

And that was all thanks to his beloved father, the person he did everything for. He loved the idea of making his father proud and showing him. Luckily, his father would constantly praise him.

The sun was pouring on the land as always. 

He was cautious in his throne, planned ahead. There’s no reason he should be acting like that but he always thought: Just in case, as they say. Despite always being prepared and cautious, nothing could prepare him for what was about to come and that was being overturned. He was confident, a little too overconfident that was his downfall. But he didn’t blame himself for his faults, he believed he had none.

“Why me!?” He was kicked out, defeated by those folks. 

No fair! This was no fair at all!

He could barely keep himself from slumping, holding onto a stick to help guild his way. He was far from the castle as his whole outfit was stained. His vision slightly blurred as tears formed in the corner of his eyes. His heart raced, as his body quivered. Throbbing from the beating he faced no long before he was kicked out of the place he called home.

“Those Braves and townsfolk... How dare they betray the Demon Lord Army!” How dare they? Did they know that they were messing with the great Baron Shido! He curses every single one of them. “I'll make sure to return the favor.”

A mini serpentine skeleton with large silver talons claws as hands trailed him from the side. A torn blood-red scarf floating with his movements. His partner — Death Ruler, Gallows — was in his mini form. He was no help at all as he trailed and floated closely. He was laughing. 

His mocking and enjoyment laughter at the Baron’s misfortune was ringing in his ears. 

“Gesha-Gesha~! You look pathetic, geh, Magoroku!” 

“Shut up, Gallows!”

It wasn’t abnormal for him to do so.

The sun from above soaked them like a soft blanket. The sky was cleared as the crisp air blew, as far as he was aware it was a normal summer day in this world. This intense heat from the weather wasn’t helping either. He was near the edges of the woods, close to the castle yet it felt so far away from him. 

“What should I do!?” He asked, to no one but to everyone, “I can’t go back to the throne, not in this condition! And I can’t contact Kyoya-sama either!”

What should he do? 

Gallows was no help at all. But he supposed he had to keep hiking inside of the thick forest. And hope nothing from inside would outright attack him. 

For what felt like hours which was only a few minutes of wandering around and growing sore. He complained and whined, pouting. He hated this. 

His eyes caught something. His whole body halted in the track. He found a girl, looking inside of her orb. It was an odd place to look, especially in the middle of the woods. 

Why here? He thought it was strange, questioning this girl. Deliberately, he peered from the side of the tree. Holding his hands on the railings, to keep himself up and peaked. He narrowed his eyes, focusing closer. 

A white-haired that reminded him of the winter snow with a large sun, no, some sort of monster sun symbol, headband with a long cloth and golden slim strings dangling from the piece. A blue fancy dress that had vastly fancy detailed gold trips, that also divided the dark blue from the lighter shade in the middle. He could tell she also was in a high ranking spot by the number of golden brackets and glistening gold on her folds. The only pink she had was the pins in her tightly wrapped fabric around her waist and the purple bow on her collar. She had plenty of light blue ruffles, along with in her outfit. White boots with hard gray heels. Icy blue eyes as bright and viciously thick as the clear blue sky looking down at the orb with a devoid expression, nothing seeping underneath her cracks. But bitterly cold like the thick ice of winter. 

Who is that girl?

Her expression is stoic as he concentrated in front of her as if it was sticking like her eyes were some sort of glue. His reaction felt conflicted as to if he met her before. Somewhere. Somehow. As if she’s important but why was that? Who was she? His mind kept questioning this as he kept watching. He narrowed his eyes, examining her closely.

The tan-haired lowered his frame as his eyes were focusing more. As he coldly raised one of his brows, “I feel like I’ve seen that silhouette somewhere before.” But where? 

Her eyes narrowed as she turned off her orb and turned to face him. Oh no! She was turning his way! He panicked, dramatically dipping in the brunches, covering his mouth, hoping that girl, whoever she was, didn’t notice.

Silence swelled the area. 

He wasn’t fond of the sudden silence inside of these woods. 

He gradually and discreetly stirred, looking out in the open fields once more, “Huh? Where did she go?” He blinked a few times, was his mind playing tricks on him? Nonsense, his mind wouldn’t do that!

“Shido.”

His eyes widened as he heard a voice from behind, shouting coldly at him. Wait! He flinched dramatically with a loud yelp. Her eyes were bright and thick eyes that were icy sky-blue. Brilliant blue eyes were as intense as the winter ice. It wasn’t shocking how this girl knew his name, 

“That’s the great Province Baron, Shido to you!” He boastfully posted, regaining his composure, “And you should show some respect!”

“You mean, “former”, geh.”

The tan-haired narrowed his eyes, before dramatically turning to face the monster. Fisting his hand, “Gallows! Shut up!” A sudden pang of pain caused his ribs, completely forgetting that he was injured from the battle long before. He twitched, instantly hunching down with his hands over the side of his chest, “Owie!” 

She ignored the boy stinging him, “If you really are a Baron, why are you out here covered in dirt?” She questioned. Her voice filled with sternness as her shoulders stood high. “It would be quite inconvenient for you to be out here, wouldn’t it?”

That’s right! He flinched, eyes stretched. He hated to admit that was true. But hung in defeat, he lost his home. And there’s no way he could go back in his current condition.

“Gesha-Gesha!” Gallows mocked his partner’s confused features, “She got you there, Magoroku, geh.”

“I don’t know who you think you’re talking to, but I’m a Baron, so cut the attitude!”

Her cold icy eyes caught glimpse of his docile nature. She watched him warily as he was yelp in sudden pain. The only way she was able to even find him because she felt the presence of another near the corner and heard voices. But that lingering feeling as if someone or something was watching was because of him. Call it her third nature that she was able to seek those who were watching her. It was like a sixth sense.

“Shido. Do you know where he is?”

He blinked, “What?” He was confused. 

She narrowed her eyes. Not the answer she wanted. “You have information about the whereabouts of Gaen Kyoya-sama, don’t you?” She sought, “Tell me where he is.”

“What? Shouldn’t he be back in his castle or whatever by now?” Beats him. How would he even know that!? Why was this girl asking him that? 

This is pointless. He will give nothing that would help her in her search. It’s clear to this boy that he wasn’t going to give her what she wanted. She already checked there, he was nowhere to be found. This was pointless. Meaningless. A Waste of time. And she hated doing meaningless things. She could’ve been doing other things, other work, and tasks for Kyoya-sama’s and his goals, if only she could locate him. She won’t find him here, that was assured. It’s better to look someplace else, now. She swiftly turned, with a look of annoyance. 

He noticed her sway and his eyes stretched once more. “Wait!” He pushed himself back up, “Don’t leave!” He began to chase after her in these woods. He had no idea what took over. With shaky breaths, he managed to veer in front of her.

She paused as her icy glare met his navy blue eyes. “I never got your name!”

“My name is not important.”

“Magoroku. You really don’t know who this is, geh?” Gallows shortly joined, his horns lowered almost out of pity.

Magoroku turned to face his partner, “Gallows! Do you know?”

“Of course, geh.”

Even Gallows knows!? That was hard to believe. How come he knew but he didn’t? What was so… special about this girl? And why? “Well, aren’t you going to tell me, Gallows?”

“Use your head, Magoroku, geh.” Gallows only sniggered. Actions that made it clear, he wasn’t going to tell him. Why?

Use his head? He blinked as the feeling of confusion filled his senses. He placed a hand on his chin, pondering closely. Then again, the whole blue and white. Something about this girl felt so… familiar to him it was strange.

“Sophia…” the name just slipped out without meaning too but it also felt shockingly right. He straightened himself, and cast his eyes at this girl, “Is your name Sophia?”

She nodded silently, “Mysterious Fortune Teller, Sophia.” Her eyes glistened coldly, “It seems your fall caused fragmented memories.”

“How do you know that?” He snapped back, “And what do you mean ‘ _fragmented memories’_?” What? That made no sense, he had all of his memories.

He remembered, he knew it did. 

He was a former Province Baron. His name was Shido Magoroku! Shido Magoroku was a proud Province Baron! He was known as the great, “Province Baron, Shido”. He was a ruler, a high in the command. A Baron! A high title of honor, a name he held proudly to himself. He thought highly of himself, as egotistical as he was. And he was destroyed by the Braves. But it wasn’t his fault! None of it was! He couldn’t. But now that she mentioned it, something did feel off, strangely out of place yet he couldn’t place a single ring on the issue. Strange.

“You still don’t understand?”

“Understand what?” 

Her response wouldn’t come. His body throbbed once more. He felt his body sway. 

“Gesha-Gesha! You don’t look so good there, geh, Magoroku.”

The tan-haired ignored Gallows as it slowly began to fade away into silence. What was happening? Everything around him began numb, he couldn’t hear anything. Nothing. He could barely see anything either! What on earth…? His vision blurred, as he lost his footing on the floor. What’s happening? 

He slumped into her as she caught him in her arms. He blacked out. 

* * *

He groaned, regaining his senses. He arose in an unfamiliar place. 

He was on some sort of soft surface with a blanket over his frame. It felt rather cozy. Luxuriously soft. Drowning. He could asphyxiate in this warmth, he wanted to. It’s so soft...

“He’s awake, Geh.”

“Huh?” He blinked again as a voice filled the air before yanking himself from the comfort. He let the blankets drift from him as he focused. “What happened? Where I am!?” 

He glanced around the new room hastily. He knew he was in some sort of high place from the golden and pure white walls. The room itself was quite big and it had plenty of room. It looked familiar to him but he couldn’t understand it. A sudden sharp pain overtook him, a deep feeling of throbbing pain in his head.

“Relax. You’re in our room.” The girl spoke, almost gazing at him in pity. 

Our room? Who was ‘our’? Was it him? Was that who was she referring too or was it someone else? Her words already sank in, provoking him to tense up further into the blankets. “What did you say?”

“Nevermind that.” She handed him a cup, “Drink this.” 

He took the cup happily, before taking a slip. It was hot tea. This was his favorite kind of tea. He loved Honey Tea! Closing his eyes. He brought it down and let out a breath of air, his body loosened. He felt relaxed. He forgot about his worries and pain for a moment. Allowing it all to be washed by the slips of tea. Speaking of pain, he felt his fade. Shockingly. 

He made sure to drink all of it, but slowly and enjoying the flavoring as well. When he was done, Sophia took the cup and placed it off to the side on the nightstand.

He tucked the blanket further down the bed. Seizing the fabric of his purple and gold robe, revealing his skin from underneath. Navy eyes cast down at his chest and abdomen.

A large bandage was encased around his chest. He was healed, only bruises and scars that he kept covered. The small marks of pink. He frowned once he took note of them. Disgusted, the scars were nothing but painful reminders and imperfections. His whole body quivered by the touch. The scars were still there, some faded. Some look fresh. Sickening. A feeling of disgust ran into his core. 

There’s no reason for him to reach like this. He knew that. Sure plenty of people had battle scars and there was nothing wrong with it. However, for himself, he felt vastly different. He was good at covering them, for the most part, and taking care of himself. But if someone discovered them, he wouldn’t reach well.

Did Sophia have scars? He began to wonder. But if she did, he’ll just panic and become a worried mess about the idea of her getting wounded and wearying to the point of passing out made him grieve for some reason. 

Was she ashamed of them? Or does she not care? He was speculating that she wasn’t a very caring type when it came to battle wounds. He wasn’t so sure, she seemed mysterious and stoic, to pinpoint her thoughts felt perplexing. More importantly, was she the one who did this? And did she undress him and saw his flaws in his skin?

“Stars, guide me.” 

Speaking of Sophia… He swung his head to find her being lost in her orb once more. Sophia went back to business, studying her orb once again with focused eyes. Whatever she was doing, she ignored those around her to do so.

Gallows appeared to obey her, for whatever reason that was. The tan-haired just ignored them, but kept an attentive eye out, even if he had no idea. It never hurts to be cautious, right?

“He is still missing.”

“It sounds like that guy really doesn’t want to be found, geh.” Gallows was bothered. One could tell by his horns that slump down.

Magoroku raised a brow, “Who’s missing?” That attracted the attention of the other two. 

“You didn’t notice, geh?”

“Notice what, Gallows?” He suspected, “I don’t really understand what’s going on, but some answers would be nice.”

“During that engagement with the Demon Lord army and the Braves, Kyoya-sama went missing and I was unable to track him down.”

“During the battle, they also said they were willing to take Magoroku’s most precious memories of the one person he cares about as punishment, geh!” Gallows remarked. 

“Wait, what!?” He felt his spirit drop as he turned to face the monster, dramatically pointing a finger at him, “Why didn’t you tell me that sooner, Gallows?” But he felt his face grow hotter, as red strikes made itself known. Was it just him or did the room get hotter all of the sudden?

Sophia closed her eyes, “That explains the current memory loss.”

“Then that means…” He actually did know her and that revealed the strange feelings. But left wounds for more questions. Being deep within his sudden thoughts, he let his hand down, deliberately. He sulked, frowning deeply. He started to wonder how they met, when did they meet and how close they were. “Don’t tell me…! Don’t tell me that…!” 

Okay, so he was punished by having his memory of a close one being taken from him? He doesn’t recall having any friends or people he would consider enough to care for in the first place, that is. He shifted closer towards her, leaning forward, “We’re married and I forgot!”

Gallows sweatdropped and shook his head, breathing a fresh sigh while he rubbed a claw on his skull.

Sophia narrowed her eyes, annoyed but didn’t back away, “We’re not married.” 

“Oh?” He blinked a few times, “Then, what are we?”

“You seriously can’t remember her at all? Their spell really worked, geh.” Gallows noted, “That reminds me how captivated you were, that you went on for hours about her, geh.”

“Really?”

He parted his lips but nothing came, instead of confused breath left. He was silent, so uncertain of how to suitably react to something like this, mind racing. He lowered his eyes, as he stared. He was flustered. A strange feeling overtook his chest. He shut his lips as his body loosened. He hastily turned his head away, “Y-You must have misheard. There's no way I would do that! I wouldn't do that, would I?"

“You’re dating Big Sis Sophia, geh."

It made sense to him now. "Does that mean you love me, Sophia?"

"Unfortunately." 

He frowned. She really should be grateful that his mind would choose her. This was the fate of the stars.

She shifted closer without another word. Grabbing the folds of his shirt. 

"Huh?" His eyes widened as he panicked, "Sophia? Wh-What are you doing!?” He quivered awkwardly. What if she saw the scars?

“I want to check your bandages.” She narrowed her eyes, trying to focus but his constant squirming underneath her clutch wasn’t helping anyone, "Hold still." 

“B-But...!”

“It’s all right, I saw your body before if that’s bothering you.” He was so egotistical about his actions, yet so shy about his scars.

“Wh-What!?” His face only turned red. 

She shrugged, “To heal your wounds.” 

He lowered his eyes, sweatdropping, “I can heal my own wounds perfectly fine, thank you!” He huffed, glancing away. 

He didn’t need her to do that for him, he could it himself, couldn’t he? She doubted it. He can sense that doubt from her. Strangely enough. She doesn’t care either. She went to one of the drawers, grabbing one of the boxes from inside. Before walking over to him and holding out her hand with the item on her palm, “Take this.”

“Um, What is this?”

“This should help with anymore bleeding. It’s magic. Kyoya-sama said to take these for inside bleeding.”

“Oh?”

"You sure are soft for him, geh."

“Don't get it wrong.” Sophia huffed, “This is just to make sure your wounds are secure."

He smiled and took it, removing the wrapper and popping it inside of his mouth. “This all well and good but what about my memory loss?” He pointed at himself.

“I guess you’re going to have to make new memories to replace them for now.” 

He wasn't really fond of the idea.

"Why not kiss, geh?" Gallows asked, mockingly, "That could unlock some memories, geh?" 

He was frozen. 

He knew what they meant but didn’t want to believe it. This must’ve been another way. 

Kissing Sophia!? Was he out of his mind? He couldn’t do that! It was nonsense! All of it! No way! This wasn’t fair at all! Did Gallows see them kiss before? Even if they did? 

He only panicked further, as his cheeks began to color. 

Was it him or was the room getting hotter as the moments passed? 

Surely she didn’t want to kiss him either, but he was certain he was a great kisser, he was the great Shido Magoroku after all! But he never kissed anyone before, especially a girl! 

Especially Sophia! As far as he recalled, did they even kiss before? But what if someone else sees!? But this was their private room, right? He’ll be dying of shame if someone knew he kissed her on the lips! He dismissed the idea, no way she would do that. 

She turned back to face him, he was still in panic mode. Sophia pushed herself up, grasping his torque and yanking him down. She leaned closer, pursing her lips.

He yelped before finding his voice once more, “Sophia! What are you…?” his yelp was muffled by the sudden cold lips. 

Her eyes kept glued to his, seeing his navy eyes enlarged from the sudden shock. 

The kiss was strange, it was sturdy but it wasn’t entirely passionate either. But it was swift enough that he couldn’t make out the flavoring.

She coarsely let go and broke the kiss. He nearly tripped on impact, as he sought to find his footing. While his mind and heart were racing beyond his command. 

He brought his hand up to his cheek, being filled with shock, “Sophia! Did you just…!” He lightly touched his lips in confusion. His disbelief took over, he couldn’t believe she kissed him without warning him first! 

Sophia didn’t look at all bothered, as she stood, her cheeks were slightly rosy but he couldn’t tell. Turning her head, "Just put your focus back on our mission." 

He wanted to reach out, call for her, and tell her to wait. At least discussed what had happened but nothing came. He held his tongue. Collecting his strange thoughts. This kiss wasn’t bad at all if only he could do it more to discover the feelings he had hidden or erased. 

"Did it work, geh, Magoroku?" 

"No, it didn't!" He shook his hands, annoyed, "That didn't help at all!" 

"So you didn't remember anything, geh?" 

"Why didn't it work!?" He shoved his hand in his face.

"Wait! Why are you laughing Gallows? You knew that wasn't going to work, did you? How dare you, Gallows!" 

"Gesha-Gesha! For how quick it was, you enjoyed it, geh." 

“Shut up!” He shifted, crossing his arms with a pout. 

Gallows only giggled but didn’t respond.

She turned towards the door, making her towards it. He instantly noticed her movement, trailing his eyes close to her, “Sophia? Wh-Where are you going!?”

“Looks like she’s going to continue her search for Kyoya-sama so she doesn’t need us slowing her down, geh.” Gallows shrugged.

Wait!” He picked up his steps, rushing towards her with heavy breaths, “You can’t just leave me here!”

She pointed back towards the bed, “It’s best if you stay here and rest.” She was advising him.

“It also doesn’t help that you’re Dungeon Enemy now, Magoroku, geh.”

“Wait, what!?” He didn’t realize that he had more attitudes. Ordinarily known as the “Dungeon Enemy”, a type that was against the virtue from Braves and Heros of this world. But still, he focused back on Sophia. “No fair! I want to help, too!”

“Why?” She asked but sounded like she really didn’t care for the answer either, “Don’t you want to stay here and rest?”

“If we find him, then he’ll have to do something about those Braves and townsfolk who betrayed the Demon Lord Army!” 

He had a simple plan and that was using Kyoya’s strengths to make those who did this to him pay and get properly punished. Once Kyoya-sama is back in command and running again, he will be sure to inform those fools and take proper action. He couldn’t wait for those fools to get punished. And then he’ll be back on top, it was perfect! The perfect plan with no flaws or zero chance for failure! He maliciously smirked, “Of course, we’ll make those fools pay!” He giggled. He wanted to so badly return the favor! He’ll make sure of that part! 

“Big Sis Sophia’s offer of relaxing here sounds nice, the bed is really soft, geh.”

Magoroku was only brought out of his thoughts, “Who cares if the bed’s soft!” That was a lie, he loved that soft bed, so cozy but he shook the thoughts once more. He turned to look at Sophia, “Please, I just want to help, too!” He clapped his hands together, pleading and begging.

“So that’s how it is.” She closed her eyes. Once his mind was set on something, he was bound to keep pestering her until she agreed. There wasn’t any time for them to be doing this either. “Fine.” She stoically turned to the drawers. Making her way towards them once more, but in a different section before seizing more bandages and tea bags. She paced back to Shido. She held out her hand, with the items inside, “Here.”

“Oh! Thank you, Sophia!” He took them out of her hands, “This’ll be helpful, just in case as they say!” It’s never bad to be careful! 

\---------

“Are you sure he was here, Sophia?” He questioned, almost in doubt but he wanted to make sure if they weren’t lost. It felt like they were hiking for hours when it was only a few minutes.

“Da,” She nodded, “There’s no mistakes, he was here.”

“Looks like we got some company, geh.”

“Huh?” 

Silently, she halted her steps, prompting him to also stop. They were stopped from their path, by a few monsters that looked ready to eat and feed on their flesh. 

_“Ohhh~! Look what we got here, eh.”_ Two of them were dragons, one was dark grey and the other was blood-red. 

He raised one of his hands in confusion, “What do you want?” 

_“You look good to eat, hiss.”_

_“Pitiful humans, only good for eating, eh.”_

“Hey! We’re not food!” The tan-haired shouted annoyingly, cupping his fist.

_“Don’t tell us what to do, hiss!”_

He screamed as he felt the hot breath of the Dragon’s fire from where he was. He shattered. His whole tense, as he clung to the girl’s shoulders in a panic. She didn’t seem to mind this or push him off. He gazed up to her for answers, “What are we going to do? If we get closer, there will be trouble!”

“Don’t come any closer!” Sophia raised her voice, hoping that the monster would listen to her. She was warily glaring at those monsters, holding up her weapon tightly in her grasp. 

He allowed himself to let go, agreeing with her.

One of the monsters got in between them. Her eyes widened from shock. Magoroku panicked with a yelp, lowering himself and placing his hands on his head, slightly shaking out of fear. However, during the attack, the two were divided. 

He tried attacking with a large stick. He managed to hit one of them as he smirked at his planned work, “Take that you stupid dragon!” He was just as determined as she was. He was strong too, being a Province Baron and Shido after all. “It’s my win! There is no way they can beat me!”

“Magoroku’s getting cocky again… this will not end well, geh.” All Gallows did was move out of the way of the hits, not really helping.

The monster was breathing fire, planting on the grassing “Stop breathing fire!” 

“Gesha-Gesha! You’re going to burn to a crisp now, Magoroku, geh.”

The heat was intolerable, becoming unbearable. The monster stopped and he felt relieved. Placing a hand on his chest and sigh, “It’s gone…” He coughed into his hands, “Isn’t it?”

“Magoroku! Look in front of you, geh.”

“Huh?” His eyes widened as he listened to Gallow’s warning him. Gallows was informing him of something soon to come, wasn’t he? 

_“My food, hiss.”_

“Wait, I’m not food!” shaking his arms around while his eyes widened. Knowing fully well what this monster meant. He wasn’t roasted meat! And as far as he was aware he was… “I’m still alive!” 

He had nothing to defend himself from this attack. He shoved his arms up as he fell on the floor, his legs being unable to keep himself up any longer. His fear and aching bones were unable to keep him up any longer. 

The monster got closer as he screeched as he placed his hands on his head in panic, whimpering as he felt his heart racing and a thick feeling of his chest grow. He wasn’t prepared for this. He was going to die. He didn’t want to die. He whimpered loudly, his shoulders bouncing with fear. 

“That’s enough!” Sophia’s swift movements caught up to the monster, ruthlessly cold as she was, managed to throw a token blast that made the monsters rethink and flew off. She had a type of glare, the way of moving to make those fear her. They can sense her power, her will. Monsters were either slay or flew off. Those who were unwilling to listen to her command were not needed in Kyoya-sama’s space.

While Magoroku closed his eyes tightly and whined in fear at the sudden commotion that was driving his senses to the roof of it all, shaking slightly at the idea of being eaten.

“Gesha-Gesha! Magoroku! Those guys are gone now!”

“They are?” He hesitantly shifted, peeking from his gloves. He took note of the monsters leaving and he felt quite relieved. “Th-That’s a relief!”

Sophia warily glared, making sure. “They won’t be coming back.” 

That was intense. Don’t worry. They’re safe. They’re alive. They’re still in one piece. For now. He really thought he was toast. Done for. He let out a sigh, slowly regaining his composure. Pressing a hand to his heart, waiting for his racing heart to slow down and relaxed.

She let out a piercing cry as she kneeled to the floor, completely losing her footing on the floor.

“S-Sophia, are you okay?” He ran up to her, reaching his arms out but didn’t touch her, his expression lacing with the intense worry that he felt. A deep feeling of worry only grew. 

The thick and dark crimson coloring leaking down a wound on her shoulder. He felt his stomach twist. His eyes widened as he panicked as his eyes trailed to find the exposed skin on her arm was bleeding. “Oh dear…You’re bleeding!”

“One of those monsters must’ve made a hit on her, geh.”

“Hold on, I have something that will help!” He dug into his pockets pulling out bandages she gave them before they left, holding them out. They came really handy now.

“Everyone bleeds.” She just brushed it off, acting like it wasn’t a big deal. She pushed herself up, ignoring the groaning agony she felt. She had no time for this. “Come. Let’s keep moving.”

He frowned as he got in front of her, “B-But we need to clean your wounds right away!”

Her eyes still furrow to a pity and annoyance glance. Her tone was soft, almost a whisper but loud enough for him to hear, “We have to keep going for him. Kyoya-sama wishes.” 

“Don’t you think you’re becoming reckless for him, Big Sis Sophia, geh?” The monster brought his arms up, appearing troubled, “Who knows what might happen with your cut, geh.”

His monster was one of the few to see she strived and how fair her loyal nature would go for someone. She stoically directed her eyes to the monster. She didn’t care about her health as long as it helped _him,_ her beloved Sama. 

“We’ll keep moving but at least let me bandage that wound, Sophia.”

She quickly glanced around the area before turning back, “Fine. Just make it quick.” They really had no time for this, she’ll prefer to look for him as soon as possible. 

He smiled, thoroughly grabbing her arm and sitting her down on the clean grass below. He sat next to her and leaned. He took a cloth he had. He made sure to readjust her sleeves so he cleaned the wound, carefully making sure all of the blood was dry before taking the bandage and cleaning the wound carefully. He smiled comfortingly at her, “There~! All done.” His eyes trailed to meet her gaze, “How are you feeling?”

She wordlessly got up from the floor as her eyes stoically cast down on him, “Let’s continue.” Before turning, walking along the path without many words.

“Sophia!” He picked himself up, “Wait for me!” and chased after her. Gallows followed. 

They managed to make it to the settlement, a small village, which didn’t have much. He had to stay here, while Sophia went inside. He stood behind one of the buildings, watching from the corner with his hands pressed against the corners. 

Something clicked inside of him. He saw something, a small vision. What was that? He was staring at her. He called her name, ordering her to do something for him and she simply nodded and walked off. She was feared for being powerful. She was a mysterious Fortune Teller for the higher-ups, working for him because of Kyoya-sama. That was strange! He wondered if that was part of memory.

_‘So we worked before together!?’_

“Magoroku! Look over there, geh.”

“Huh?” He was taken out of his thoughts. He did as he was told by his Buddy as his eyes caught what he was witnessing. He gritted his teeth, as his body bounced with emotions, “Those Braves and townsfolk…” He looked around the area, “I’m sure I’ll be able to return the favor…” He grinned as he found something. “Oh!” Grasping almost excitedly, as a light bulb appeared under his head. Pointed his index finger towards the sky, “I have an idea!”

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much, things I would like to finish is them leaving and finding their world Kyoya and possibly a past fic, with Baron Shido's and Sophia's past together but I wanted to keep vague for this year!


End file.
